Accident!
by Daniel Lugia Ketchum
Summary: Duo and Relenas love comes after a accident. Heero and Hilde Die =(.
1. A Sad Day

Accident  
Gundam Wing does not belong to me.  
My TV does ;p.  
  
Duo was watching the television when he heard a car smash outside. Duo quickly raised from his chair he was sitting in. he quickly looked out of the window. His heart dropped at what he saw a purple car crumpled and a white car turned over.  
Duo run down the stairs as fast as he can to see if Hilde was ok. As he reached the front door. He saw all the other pilots and people rushing to it as well. A servent was dialing 911 and getting emergency services. Duo went straight to the purple car which belong to Hilde.  
He quicky tried to open the door but couldn't succeed. He then quickly yelled for help. Wufei and Trowa came over and helped. A minute later the door came off with help from Wufel's Kutana. Duo quickly pulled Hilde from the car and checked her to see if she was alive.   
He found a faint heartbeat. Wufei then said Heero was in the other car and Heero had died on impact. Duo looked over to see the overturned white car and the lifeless body of Heero Yuy. The body had been pierced with glass and his face was a mass of blood. Relena was crying really hard into Heero's shirt.  
Duo quickly kissed Hilde. He then hugged her body. A few minutes later two abulances came and a fire truck. Hilde was quickly put on a stretcher and rushed to the hospital. Duo quickly hopped into the back of the ambulance. The driver shut the doors and drove off. Duo looked though the glass on the door and could see a black body bag and Relena being confurted by Quatre.  
Relena had been heart broken she was on the verge of suicide. She knew she could not commite it because of the fact Heero was only a crush. The scrapyard men had come and picked the two wrecked cars up and taken them off. Though survilance cameras it turned out Hilde had swerved to miss a Dog and Heero's car was coming around the corner really fast. 


	2. Change!

Duo thought to himself my how she was so kind to try and save Jan's dog. He was looking out towards sea. He always liked water and at night the beach and the moon. He thought that if I ever fall in love again I make sure there are no dogs or cars. He laughed to himself. He had forgotten to laugh in the last week. Hilde had died in hospital due to blood loss. He ten quickly stood up and walked along the sandy/rocky beach. He stayed that way for quite some time. He remembered how he first met her. He even thought she tried to kill him. He laughed the idea off. He was more concerned about Relena due to the fact that she had been in her room all the time if anyone did pick the lock she would hide in the bathroom. He thought she hasn't eaten in a week since the accident. Duo remembered Quatre how he said he would arrange the funerals but Relena said Heero was going to incarnated and the ashes thrown where she had first laid eyes on him. Wufel was quiet all week though he wouldn't admit it he had respect for Hilde. Wufei first started to like her when she came out of the kitchen with flour all over her face and no one told her. Wufei couldn't stop laughing all day.  
Flash back....  
"Hey Breakfast is ready" shouted Hilde.  
"Silly Women" said Wufei. He then laughed as he saw her face.  
"What's wrong Wufei?" she had asked him.  
"Nothing it is just you're a women who can't cook" Wufei said insultinly.  
"Hey what is happening...Hilde?" asked Duo with a weird expression on his face.  
....End Flash Back  
Duo decided that there is no point in crying over love. He knew he was Shinigami the God of Death and he brought death to those he loved.   
The Next Day....  
Duo decided to sneak into Relena's room he pinned Relena's arms down. "Argggghhhh help I am being attacked by Duo." she shouted.  
"Quatre bring in the pancakes now!" he shouted.  
"Coming" Quatre replied.  
"Relena we are gonna feed you if it is the last thing we do" Duo said.  
"I am not hungry," she shouted.  
"Of course you are. Stop mourning over Heero I bet he wouldn't want you to mourn over him. In fact Relena he wouldn't even have a tear for you." Duo said.  
"You're lying" she screamed.  
"Well after we cram these pancakes into you. You can believe what you want too!" said Duo.  
Quatre came in with pancakes and laid them by the bedside table.  
"Here we go Relena" Quatre said as he cut the pancake up and picked it up. Relena shut her mouth and wouldn't accept it.   
"I didn't want it to come to this" Duo said.  
"Trowa bring in a spare pillow," Quatre shouted.  
Trowa walked in with a pillow and ripped it open.  
He gave a handful of feathers to Quatre and Trowa dropped the pillow to the floor and started to tickle her feet.  
Relena couldn't help but laugh.  
"I give up I eat them" she shouted.  
"Thank You" said Duo.  
Quatre started to feed her. When their work was done Relena asked them to leave so she could get changed.  
Duo couldn't help but wait outside the door. Relena suddenly came out. Duo was really shocked Relena wore her old school uniform and her hair was tied back like Lady Une's.  
"As you say Duo I can't mourn over Heero forever," Relena said in a strict voice.  
To be continued....  



End file.
